Avancer
by Darkie59
Summary: Le "grand" Nishikido Ryo, abandonné par son Tacch est tourmenté par ses histoires d'amour. Qui va bien pouvoir l'aider à avancer? Ryo/?


Et oui j'ai enfin publié une nouvelle fic. J'aimerai vraiment écrire davantage mais autant le dire tout de suite: entre mon travail et la préparation de mon retour en France pour les vacances de Noel c'est un peu compliqué!

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires et à bientôt.

* * *

Un mois, un mois que ce cirque dure et je commence à en avoir ma claque ! Depuis que Tacch entretient une relation plus ou moins officielle avec Nino je ne peux même plus le voir. Après le travail il file comme une flèche vers la loge de Arashi et c'est à peine si il prend le temps de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée !

Avant on avait l'habitude de traîner ensemble boire un ou deux verres dans un bar près de l'agence environ deux fois par semaine. On parlait de nos projets pour les jours à venir et ça me permettait de décompresser un peu.

Sérieux comment peut il me lâcher, moi, Ryo, pour Ninomiya... Bon en réalité je l'aime bien ce mec surtout depuis notre drama commun mais ça ne me calme pas pour autant ! J'aimais bien moi raconter à Tacchon mes soucis sentimentaux... Là j'ai l'impression d'être une nullité totale vu qu'il est en couple et qu'il a l'air heureux en plus !

Ohkura sait exactement dans quelle merde je suis depuis un bout de temps. On ne dirait pas en me regardant mais en ce moment je suis certain d'être amoureux depuis longtemps. Le réaliser n'a pas été simple mais green m'a ouvert les yeux ! C'est vrai que ce mec me rend dingue !

Après tout il est magnifique avec son physique athlétique, ses yeux emplis d'innocences, ses lèvres charnues et ses cheveux noirs semblent tellement soyeux ! J'aurai dû le comprendre avant ! Bien entendu que me montrer si cruel à son égard sont autant de mots d'amour lancés dans sa direction. J'en suis dingue. J'aimerai lui révéler mais je ne peux pas parce qu'il ne me croirait jamais même si je lui jurais ma sincérité en me mettant à genoux ! Même si je hurlais devant les caméras de tous les journalistes japonais un magnifique « Je t'aime Ueda » il ne pensera pas que je suis honnête une seconde.

Et si vous avez crû que j'étais amoureux de ce monstre, du truc le plus hideux de l'agence alors vous êtes les rois des idiots et vous ne méritez plus d'avoir des posters à mon effigie dans votre chambre ! Retirez les tout de suite !

Non mais ! Celui dont je suis fou et bien différent de ce truc. C'est un ange, une perfection, l'être le plus pur que porte la Terre. Sa voix vous envoûte immédiatement. Il est... Non en réalité c'est un démon pervers usant de son charme sur les hommes comme les femmes afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désire.

Il est capricieux, gamin, intolérant. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste mais si on lui cède alors il ne s'intéresse plus à vous. Il est irritable et vous tape sur les nerfs en moins de cinq minutes. Il abuse de son statut de cadet sans vergogne. Il se moque de connaître votre opinion et n'écoute qu'une seule personne lui-même.

Il s'aime et pense être l'homme le plus beau de l'agence voir même du Japon. Il ne supporte pas la concurrence et s'empresse de montrer aux juniors qu'il restera l'idole suprême de la Johnny's.

J'aime un parfait connard parce qu'il sait me tenir tête, qu'il peut me remettre en place quand il le faut. J'adore ses faiblesses qu'il tente de cacher au reste du monde mais qui restent trop visibles pour les personnes le connaissant vraiment. J'aime Tegoshi le monstre du showbizz mais depuis mon départ de News je n'ai plus la moindre chance de sortir avec lui.

Il refuse de me saluer quand on se croise dans le couloir. Il détourne son regard quand nous sommes dans la même pièce. Il n'a pas dû m'adresser la parole directement depuis plus de deux ans. Le dernier mot provenant de sa part à mon égard a été « Connard »... On a vu plus romantique comme déclaration.

Depuis ce jour, alors que les trois autres ont peu à peu accepté ma décision puis tourné la page, lui, il continue à m'en vouloir. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il s'entêterait comme ça aussi longtemps.

Après tout, depuis que Pi et moi avons quitté News ils s'en sortent beaucoup mieux. Leurs singles et leur album ont cartonné, ils font pas mal de tournages et ils ont enchaîné avec une tournée nationale. Le style du groupe a changé aussi et ils paraissent plus soudés. A mes yeux News a quatre c'est la vraie forme de News. Il devrait lui aussi continuer sa route... avec moi.

Si j'avais su qu'il réagirait ainsi je pense vraiment que j'aurai pris une autre décision mas maintenant c'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Il faut que je regarde devant moi sans jamais me retourner.

Je ne veux pas abandonner concernant Tegoshi. Je suis certain qu'un jour j'aurai une chance de me rattraper et de lui montrer que je ne suis pas un salaud de la pire espèce... Enfin j'en suis un dans la mesure où je l'ai abandonné pour favoriser ma carrière avec les kanjanis... Je me demande si je ne devrais pas commencer par consulter un psychiatre...

Je suis certain que si Tacch était là ce soir je penserai d'une façon plus positive ! Quand il m'écoutait je me disais que tout était encore possible, qu'il suffisait que je me lance pour parvenir à séduire ce petit ange blond.

D'ailleurs en parlant de blond, je me suis bien planté en disant qu'un japonais se devait d'avoir les cheveux noirs. Le blond le met parfaitement en valeur et il a un petit côté prince charmant nordique comme ça... Il est magnifique ce monstre ! Il a raison de se trouver beau et d'aimer son reflet dans le miroir je vous le dis. Le soucis c'est qu'il connaît sa capacité à séduire. Les récents scandales sur ses relations « louches » le prouvent ! Sortir avec une idole pour commencer... Ce genre de fille a un petit pois à la place du cerveau ! C'est franchement stupide de vouloir s'afficher avec ça !

Le coup de pub le plus grandiose pour News ça a surtout été sa supposée relation avec la nièce du vieux. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a osé embrasser ce truc en ruine en public. A sa place après ce cauchemar j'aurai enchaîné les douches et les bains de bouche.

Le plus ridicule là-dedans c'est que tout le monde dans l'agence sait qu'il n'est pas plus attiré par les femmes que par les... ben j'en sais rien... un truc horrible qui sent mauvais... le nattô ! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas utilisé quelqu'un de plus crédible comme Shige. Ce mec il est beau donc ça aurait fait l'affaire. Enfin pas certain que cela aurait fait autant de bruit par contre.

Je dois donc supporter son silence, ses fausses relations avec des femmes et ses vraies, nombreuses, avec des mecs.

J'ai compris à quel point il m'en voulait quand un jour j'ai avoué que le blond lui allait bien lors d'une émission. Si vous suivez « l'actualité » vous connaissez le résultat : il est de nouveau brun. Vous allez dire grâce à ça j'ai reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

Après on se demande pourquoi je passe le temps à tirer la tronche. Pardon mais j'estime avoir toutes les raisons de le faire ! Qui voudrait afficher un air de béatitude totale à la Shota dans ces conditions ? Je n'ai pas un Subaru complètement amoureux à mes côtés moi ! Je suis seul comme un con... Peut être que pour mon prochain solo je devrais interpréter le mal aimé... Mal aimé je suis le mal aimé. Je m'appelle Ryo et tous m'ont abandonné... ça pourrait franchement le faire !

Je me vois bien m'avancer sur scène, le public et la scène plongés dans le noir et juste un projecteur braqué sur moi. Je m'assoirais sur un pauvre tabouret et juste accompagné de ma guitare je chanterais ma complainte... Encore un peu et je me ferais pleurer tiens !

J'ai besoin de trouver une personne de confiance qui m'écouterait sans se plaindre et qui garderait sa langue... C'est bête que je ne connaisse pas de muet du coup... Si on excepte Tacchon je ne vois qu'une personne à qui je puisse rabattre les oreilles sans qu'il ne se plaigne, du moins si je lui offre à boire... Ohno Satoshi !

Fier de mon idée je lui envoie un message. Après tout c'est le mec le plus proche de l'état comateux de mon entourage. Parfois il ne sait même pas lui même si il est vivant ou mort. En plus comme Nino sort avec Tadayoshi il doit lui aussi se trouver abandonné, lâché par celui qu'il aimait comme un frère... Agence de merde remplie d'hypocrites et de lâcheurs ! Moi aigri ? Jamais.

Une heure plus tard on est parvenu à se donner rendez-vous dans un restaurant un peu discret de Setagaya. Là-bas il n'y a que des femmes au foyer pleines de frics. On devrait être tranquille.

J'arrive avec dix minutes de retard. Et oui le Nishikido on doit le mériter ! Mais mon effet tombe à l'eau puisqu'il se pointe avec vingt minutes de retard de son côté... Ce mec maîtrise l'art de vous remettre à votre place sans même le chercher.

On commande rapidement une bière et je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Lui il se tait comme toujours puis demande à être resservi. Il ne me regarde pas, il se contente de boire.

Je commence un peu à désespérer et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas il me jette avec nonchalance :

« Alors tu en es où avec Tego ? »

QUOI ! COMMENT IL LE SAIT ?

- Pas besoin d'être extralucide pour s'en apercevoir je te signale. Je pense même que tout le Jimusho est au courant.

- …

- Ouais toute. A mon avis Tegoshi le sait également depuis le temps.

- Super... Au moins je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de ça. Il me déteste.

Là j'aimerai me tirer une balle. Déjà que savoir qu'il m'en voulait c'était difficile à gérer mais savoir qu'il me déteste c'est encore pire. Je n'ai même plus l'infime espoir de réussir.

- Tu déprimes toujours comme ça quand tu sors ?

- Pardonne moi d'avoir le cœur brisé ! Quand ça m'arrive étrangement, je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête.

- Tu me déçois un peu.

- Encore mieux ! Ça te gêne de savoir que Nishikido Ryo peut avoir des sentiments ?

- Non mais ça me gêne de te voir abandonner sans même essayer. Regarde Nino et Tadayoshi. Ils ont osé se lancer et maintenant ils sont heureux.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Parce que tu es lâche et que tu l'as abandonné.

- … Tu vois ça ne motive pas tes paroles.

- Tu devrais lui avouer. Peu importe sa réaction ensuite tu aurais un peu avancé. En plus tu le dis toi même que tu n'as aucune chance. Du coup, techniquement tu n'as rien à perdre. Il ne te haïra pas plus que maintenant mais tu auras montré que tu étais moins lâche qu'on ne le pense tous.

- Et si il se fout de ma gueule ?

- Au moins il t'aura parlé. Ça sera une grande avancée.

Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Quand on réfléchit à ma situation ça ne peut pas être pire. Quitte à se prendre un râteau autant le faire en beauté.

Pendant tout le reste du repas on n'a plus décroché un mot. Moi j'étais en pleine réflexion sur mon attitude vis à vis de Tegonyan et lui... Disons qu'il était physiquement présent.

Au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi j'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air pour remettre au clair mes idées. Comme toujours dans ces cas là plus on y pense moins on s'en sort. J'en arrive à la conclusion que Ohno a raison. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et parler au démon. Si il me jette je pourrai peut être l'oublier ou faire semblant de ne pas le connaître.

Je retourne à ma voiture et me dirige vers chez lui. Plus je m'approche plus je transpire. Si ça continue je vais me transformer en flaque. Je ne me moquerai plus jamais des mains moites de Maru après ça, promis !

Je me gare devant son immeuble. Les fenêtres de son appartement laissent entrevoir de la lumière. Je ne le réveillerai pas pour faire ma déclaration...

L'interphone semble se moquer de moi. Je l'entend me répéter « Tu n'arriveras jamais à appuyer sur ce bouton ». Il me nargue. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner ! Fightô Ryo !

Mon doigt tremble... Image super sexy : tremblant et en sueur. Pour le côté sexy Osaka man on repassera un autre jour.

Alors que je désespérai d'y arriver un jour je vois mon index enfoncer la touche. Le silence pendant dix secondes puis sa voix.

Il semble heureux mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer. Purée je dois me lancer. Je ne peux plus reculer.

- Oui ?

- C'est... c'est... c'est...

Alors tremblant, en sueur et bégayant. Le top du top.

- C'est qui ?

- Je... enfin c'est...

ça serait bien de me donner votre nom rapidement sinon je téléphone à la police.

Ryo go ! Tu peux le faire.

« Tegonyan je t'aime ! »

… Oui alors ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire en premier.

Pas de réponse puis le bip de la porte. Je la pousse doucement et je me bouge jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Est ce qu'il accepte ma déclaration ? Au contraire est ce qu'il veut juste me mettre son poing dans la figure ?

J'arrive à son étage et j'entends du bruit dans son couloir. Quelqu'un fait la fête. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne dorme pas à cette heure là.

Il m'attend. Il est beau comme toujours. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses intentions. Son visage est grave. Je m'approche, il reste immobile.

« Je t'aime vraiment Tegonyan et je suis »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je m'étale au sol en tenant ma joue. On peut dire qu'il a une bonne droite. Je me relève courageusement. Je l'ai mérité celle-là alors je ne vais pas me mettre en colère.

Il fait un pas en avant, ses yeux sont d'un noir terrifiant. J'aimerai m'enfuir mais pour aller où de toute façon ? Je ferme les yeux et je me prépare au second choc.

Le choc a été trop grand pour moi. Mon cœur explose à ce contact et je ne contrôle plus mon rythme cardiaque. Ses lèvres sont douces mais le baiser brutal. Je ne sais pas si je réalise encore que Tegoshi vient de m'embrasser.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvre et je vois Masuda, Shige et Kei apparaître. La musique se fait plus forte et je parviens à entendre la voix de Shota ainsi que celle de Subaru... Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous là ?

Yuu passe sa tête dans le couloir puis repart en hurlant : « J'ai gagné ! Ryo lui a avoué ! Je veux mon fric ! »

Massu sourit comme un idiot avant de m'adresser la parole.

« Faire ça le jour de son anniversaire c'est super romantique ! »

Son anniversaire... Oh merde... A la vue de mon expression Tego a dû comprendre mon oubli.

Il me tourne le dos et je me lance d'un ton brutal « Connard » puis il me prend la main et me tire à sa suite dans son appart. Tout le monde est là et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens bien.


End file.
